


The Necklace

by Doodlebug1109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlebug1109/pseuds/Doodlebug1109
Summary: I loved the stories Oikawas Wish/es, In Another Life, and The Galaxy Is Endless, so I thought I'd put together my own! It's probably not as sad as the others and it will probably not be as great. But even though it's short, it helps me remind myself that love is greater, stronger, and more meaningful then anything else.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 1





	The Necklace

As a child I've always loved Volleyball liberos. They appear as the team's support, which I can relate support to my mom. My dad died before I was born due to cancer so I don't know much about him. My mom was a caring lady who always bought me CDs of libero trick moments and helped me practice Volleyball. She would help me practice diving and passing for hours.

At the age of 8 my mom was killed by a psycho who escaped jail while she was trying to get home from the store. The police found a gift box with my name on it in my moms shopping bag. Inside the box was a necklace with the number 4 and a libero diving on it. The police arrested the escaped criminal and gave me the necklace since she was going to give it to me in the first place. I was moved to a orphanage where I spent 10 years living my worthless life.

At 18 I rented my own apartment. I was a 3rd year at Karasuno and continued being the libero for a while wearing moms necklace all the time. Asahi was attending a college with a good volleyball team. The college was called "Gahsi University" and it was close to my apartment. Me and Asahi hungout every Monday so that we could help each other with homework. 

Everyday I slowly fell more uncomfortable with my apartment. I never payed attention to that feeling more then I should.  
"Hey Asahi? Do you feel like your being watched?" I ask Asahi very quietly leaning over the paper we were working on. "Noya.. you ask me that every Monday, I'm starting to get scared. If this is a joke to get me scared please stop this. Im starting to get scared for you." Asahi whispered. I fell back and softly laughed. "Are you scared I'm going crazy? 'Cause to be honest I'm scared of that too!" 

Asahi looked at me confused and then quickly disclaimed while waving his arms in front of his face, "No no I dont think your crazy! I just thought you might actually be getting spied on because of how you went into your vent system to check the blockage and found a blanket and pillow!" "Oh your right," I said slowly getting up to my feet "I forgot all about that." I then started freaking out. "Asahi please let me come to your dorm tonight! I'm honestly scared now!" "You know I cant Noya... I'm sorry I wish you were allowed on campus." 

Asahi quietly collected our papers seeing as it was getting late. I got so scared I didnt even know I was crying. "Oh Noya... it was probably just you getting drunk and sleeping in your vent system and not remembering." Asahi wiped my tears and hugged me softly. "Asahi..." I cried more. "Hmm?" Asahi put his hands on my shoulders and stepped back to look at my face. "I've never tasted alcohol in my life." Asahi looked at me with surprize.

He opened his mouth to retailiate, but couldnt think of anything. I cried. I cried so much. The thought of somebody in my vent watching me. Possibly waiting to rape or murder me. I calmed down and fell asleep in Asahi's arms. I woke up in my bed with Asahi tucking me in. "Noya.. what to do with you.. your worrying me and yourself too much.." Asahi kissed my forehead spreading blush all over my face. He then took off my moms necklace thinking I slept without it. The truth is that I sleep with it always. I always have it with me. I decided to wait till Asahi left to put my necklace back on and then sleep. 

Asahi left and I was about to get up to put my necklace on when I heard a crack from my ceiling. It was dark so I couldnt see anything and nothing could see me. I squinted hard and saw a figure in a black hood. It stalked towards me from the vent. I closed my eyes and freaked out. Somebody was in my vent this whole time. The figure walked over to my bedside table and took my moms necklace whispering, "This will sell nicely. 30,000 if I say that its ancient." It was a male. 

The voice was so low it had to be. I then freaked out even more. That was moms necklace! I thought I heard the figure walking away when I sat up and yelled "PUT THAT BACK AND SCRAM! LEAVE MY APARTMENT!" The man faced me. He put a hand in his hoodie pocket. Pulled something out. And after 3 seconds.. everything went dark. 

Nishinoya really freaks me out with the vent issue. I kissed his forehead, took his necklace off, and left the apartment. I walked down the stairs and was about to leave when I noticed I forgot my phone in the apartment. I glanced at my car and sighed. I slowly walked back up the stairs and got the spare key to Noyas apartment. I opened the door and closed it softly to not wake Noya up. "PUT THAT BACK AND SCRAM! LEAVE MY APARTMENT!" I froze thinking Noya was talking to me when I heard a earth splitting slice.

I ran into Noyas room and turned on the lights. There was a man with light skin and deep blue eyes. He had a hoodie on and looked in his 20s. I then saw Noya. Tears filled my eyes. Noya was laying down with white eyes. There was a knife between his eyes piercing through him. He looked surprized and was dripping blood. It was a horrible site.

I got mad and punch the guy in the hoodie so hard resulting in knocking him out. My intent. I ran over to Noya and pulled the knife out of his head. I pulled his body from the covers. His body was lifeless and cold. I cried and cried. I didnt notice the man get up and leave. I felt Noya lift his head a bit. He looked at me and smiled with his pupils back. 

He leaned to my ear and whispered something I will never forget. His pupils then rolled to the back of his head and he left me. I called 911 and they found the man. He had escaped prison 10 years ago and killed a woman. Then he escaped last week and had been staying in Noyas vent. When they asked him why he killed Noya instead of just running with the necklace he gave up and explained how the woman was Noyas mother. Noyas father had owed him 50,000 and then died of cancer. He wanted his money so he got mad and killed the woman. 

He then got arrested because the woman called the police before he killed her. As more revenge he killed Noya while hoping to steal from him to get the money back. I hated every last bit of the explanation when the police explained it to me. The man was selfish and only wanted money. The necklace was given to me. It made me cry everyday and reminded me of Noyas last words.

"I may have lost my life and my moms necklace.. but atleast I have your love"


End file.
